Surgical object monitoring systems have attempted to keep track of surgical objects with varying degrees of success. Some monitoring systems have relied almost entirely on manual counting of objects, such as sponges, while being used in a surgical operating room. This manual tracking process can be particularly error prone, which can result in unfortunate cases of surgical objects remaining inside patients after a surgical operation. Some monitoring systems have attempted to utilize complex and expensive technical solutions utilizing objects modified with RFID devices and/or barcodes to be scanned before, during, and after surgical procedures. These conventional monitoring systems continue to experience problems in attempting to keep track, and possibly locate lost objects such as sponges, that remain inside a patient. These conventional monitoring systems also fail to monitor fluids, such as blood, serum, or other fluids, that can be lost by a patient during a surgical procedure.